Various types of hats and assorted head gear have heretofore been used by countless numbers of individuals to protect themselves from the sun. Typically such devices are quite large and cumbersome and have limited flexibility. To adjust the hat to a change in the orientation of the person with respect to the sun's rays, the hat must be tilted on the wearer's head and this can only be done to a limited extent. Some devices such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,643, do include means for adjusting the orientation of the hat on the wearer's head, however, the means used therein is still somewhat limited due to the necessity of the hat being anchored to the wearer's hair and, as with conventional sun hats, it is quite cumbersome. Additionally, a sun hat should not only be highly flexible so that it can be readily adjusted to block the sun regardless of the relative positioning of the sun with respect to the wearer, but it should be attractive as well. Accordingly, the present invention provides a sun hat which is highly flexible with respect to its angular orientation on the wearer's head, readily collapsible for carrying and also quite attractive.